starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
All In
Raynor's Raiders Terran Dominion |side2= Zerg Swarm |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor |commanders2= Infested Kerrigan |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} All In is the final StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. Fire and Fury Jim Raynor returned from his earlier mission, finding that the line had been held, but at the cost of many lives, along with leaving the survivors exhausted. General Warfleid returned with the assembled artifactJim Raynor gave an inspiring speech to the allied Dominion troops, rallying their spirits.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. The Mission Raynor's Raiders with the combined might of the Dominion Marine Corps have to defend the artifact against the zerg in order for the artifact to fully charge. The artifact also has an extra ability called a Nova that sends out a circular shockwave that destroys all zerg within its radius. The Showdown In the aftermath of the artifact's activation, a small team with Raynor and Tychus Findlay in the group goes into a ruined zerg lair to recover the Queen of Blades. As Raynor comes in closely, he sees that Kerrigan is turning back into a human. However, Findlay had other things in mind. Tychus Findlay had received orders from within his suit under an encrypted message from Emperor Mengsk to shoot Kerrigan in order to earn himself his freedom. Raynor had suspicions on Findlay and was under careful scrutiny until now. When the shot was fired, Raynor blocked it with his suit and shot Findlay with his gun. Afterword, Raynor, holding Sarah Kerrigan, walked outside with the sun rising.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Versions All In comes in two versions, depending on which mission was completed previously. The air version is loaded if Belly of the Beast was beaten, and the ground version is loaded if Shatter the Sky was beaten. Air Version The air version features numerous announced waves of air units. Eventually, a leviathan attacks. Ground Version The ground version features numerous announced nydus worm eruptions. In addition, a wave of overlords carrying infested terrans descend on the Raiders' base to disgorge their contents. The AI is subject to the same rules regarding nydus worms as the player is: they must have sight in order to call a worm. Overlords contstantly patrol above the player's base for just such a reason. A few wraiths or vikings should be adequate to keeping them under control. Walkthrough The player has enough SCVs starting at the base to ensure a solid income for the entire game. Take advantage of this begin working on weapon and armor upgrades. The goal is to defend the artifact until it fully charges up. Like some other missions (Outbreak and Zero Hour), bunkers with marines and marauders are useful. Perdition and shrike turrets will help as well. Put three or four bunkers at the two entrances, an SCV or two, load the bunkers up, deploy a couple of siege tanks, and get ready for the long haul. Don't hesitate to put some War Pigs in the bunkers either. Every so often Kerrigan will attack the base. Concentrated yamato cannons will do a significant amount of damage to her, but she can wreck heavy damage on defensive structures. She has an ability which allows her kill vehicles or aircraft in one shot, but if she can be overwhelmed, it will limit casualties. At one point, a swarm of overlords will move up from the southwest corner of the map towards the base and begin dropping creep inside your base which will damage your buildings. A few Vikings or Wraiths will be sufficient to take them out. As a general rule of thumb, several bunkers loaded with infantry will go a lot farther than a bunch of infantry and medics exposed in the open. With Shatter the Sky done, you will have to worry about nydus worms, but no fliers. Every so often several nydus worms will spawn throughout the map, even inside your base. Banshees and yamato cannons will make quick work of a worm. Kill the nydus worms quickly as the longer a worm stays around, the stronger the units that come out are, ranging from some zerglings to several ultralisks. Keep some diamondbacks in your base for whenever one spawns inside it. References Category:Wings of Liberty missions